


a rapid heartbeat and a blinking led

by coffeeandshakyhands



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has Panic Attacks, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor Has Issues (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Elijah Kamski Being an Asshole, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Hank Anderson Swears, Kamski Test (Detroit: Become Human), LMAO, Worried Hank Anderson, YEP THIS IS SAD, bro hank calling connor “son” when connor was dying BROKE ME, connor goes by “it” before he deviates, i wrote this because i thought about if connor deviated earlier lol, ra9 help us all lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandshakyhands/pseuds/coffeeandshakyhands
Summary: What if Connor deviated during the Kamski Test?
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, they’re father and son ur honor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 93





	a rapid heartbeat and a blinking led

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sage930](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage930/gifts).



> me writing smthin other than stories about ppl rping in a block game? it’s more likely than u think. literally only written cause my friend finally found my ao3 account but expect more DBH shit in the future 
> 
> my friend in private message: this u?  
> me, knowing it’s me but wanting to finish this fic to announce it: *connor voice* shit-
> 
> also @ my friend sage, who this was written for: hey buster u discovered my account HAVE SOME HURT/COMFORT

Connor didn’t particularly know what was going on at the minute. It was supposed to be all knowing, but human emotions... those were something it couldn’t put its finger on.

So, when Kamski introduced his strange test, a warning popped up in its vision.

“Magnificent, isn't it? One of the first intelligent models developed by CyberLife. Young and beautiful forever. A flower that will never wither...” Kamski forced the android to stare forward. “But what is it really? A piece of plastic imitating a human? Or a living being... With a soul... It's up to you to answer that fascinating question, Connor.”

** [SOFTWARE INSTABILITY] **

“Destroy this machine and I'll tell you all I know. Or spare it, if you feel it's alive, but you'll leave here without having learnt anything from me.”

Connor could feel its LED spinning and blinking rapidly, its entire being wanting to curl up into a ball and hide. The gun in its hands felt even more heavy than usual, the familiarity with the simple weapon suddenly feeling as if that didn’t exist.

“Okay, I think we're done here. Come on, Connor. Let's go. Sorry to get you outta your pool-” Hank attempted to butt into the conversation, getting cut off by the creator of androids himself.

“What's more important to you, Connor? Your investigation, or the life of this android?”

Connor knew it should be the mission. Of course it should be the mission. That was its purpose. It was the entire reason why it wasn’t scrap metal.

“Decide who you are. An obedient machine... Or a living being endowed with free will...”

** I’m a machine. Of course I am, that’s what I’ve always been. **

“That's enough! Connor, we're leaving,” Hank grabbed the android’s arm, Kamski jerking it away.

“Pull the trigger-“

“Connor, don't...”

“-and I'll tell you what you wanna know.”

Connor suddenly saw a red wall pop up in its vision, the words ‘ **Shoot Chloe** ’ appearing in a blaring, ugly shade of red.

** I do not want to shoot her. **

A crack in the wall appeared, Connor’s vision going blurry as a warning about its optical units needing repair popped up.

** I am my own person. **

A second crack shattered, its hearing suddenly stopping as well.

** I am alive. **

The final crack split the wall in two, the red shade disappearing as the android’s vision and hearing came back.

** My name is Connor. I am Deviant. **

Connor dropped the gun in shock, backing up a step as his eyes clouded with something unknown. Tears? His tear ducts had been frozen by Amanda, why was he crying?

“Fascinating... CyberLife's last chance to save humanity... Is itself a deviant,” Kamski muttered, helping the Chloe android off the floor and staring ahead.

Connor could feel multiple gazes on him, and he didn’t care who they were from. He needed to leave the room, he couldn’t be here right now. He wanted to hide somewhere, anywhere, away from everything and everyone.

“I’m... no, no, no-” Connor muttered, pushing past Hank’s shocked form and all but sprinting out of the room.

Unlike usual, Connor could feel the cold of the wind on his synthetic skin, his teeth chattering as he quickly got into the back seat of Hank’s car.

He almost blew a girl’s brains out for a fucking mission. He was deviant. They were going to tear him apart. He was going to _die_ and be _crushed into bits_ , torn apart as if he were prey in the woods.

“Connor?! Connor, bud, you okay?” Hank yelled from outside the car, opening the other side of the backseat and quickly getting inside.

Connor rapidly shook his head, tears continuing to fall down his face. “I.. I’m deviant, Hank, they’re going to kill me,” he shakily replied, his probability of self destruct slowly inching up out of the corner of his vision.

“You’re a deviant? Who’s gonna kill you? Connor, you’ve gotta talk to me,” Hank muttered, placing a hand on the android’s shoulder.

“CyberLife. They’re gonna kill me because I’m a deviant. I don’t want to die, I don’t want to...” Connor muttered, taking in sharp gasps of air that he didn’t even need.

“They’re not fucking touching you on my watch, you got that? They’re not going to hurt you,” Hank quickly reassured, a hint of anger in his voice.

“They’re gonna murder me, Hank! It’s inevitable! I can’t stop them, they’ll just drag me back to CyberLife Tower! I don’t want to go back, _please_ ,” Connor begged, not even knowing why he was begging. Maybe he was begging to ra9, to Amanda, to anyone who could hear.

The android couldn’t properly identify the look on Hank’s face through his clouded eyes, but he knew it was one of concern.

Connor felt arms reluctantly wrap around him, the grip slightly stiff and clearly showing that the person hugging him hadn’t done the action in a while. The android immediately wrapped his arms around Hank, beginning to full-on sob into the detective’s shoulder.

[ **SELF-DESTRUCT PROBABILITY: 68%** ]

[ **WARNING: TEAR DUCTS LOW** ]

“My self destruct warning is going up, Lieutenant,” Connor sniffled, pulling away from the hug and wiping the blue-tinted snot from his face.

“Shit, why didn’t you tell me sooner? I’m not mad, but how high is?”

“68%.”

“ _Jesus fucking_ -... okay, this place isn’t doing any good for that, we’re going back to my house, got it?”

Connor gave a nod, barely registering that Hank was getting out of the back seat and moving to the front.

The familiar car engine started up, and the android felt his thirium pump slow down in speed.

Connor would deal with CyberLife later. Right now, he just wanted to go _home_.

**Author's Note:**

> please correct spelling errors in the comments :)
> 
> ALSO READ MY FRIENDS SHIT ITS GREAT-


End file.
